riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alamo
'''The Alamo is the main base of operation for Team Liberty, and is located on Four Island.' History The Alamo's creation began twelve years ago as a result of dozens of failed rebellions against Team Rocket, when different members of several of these, such as Markus Aleivy, Shannon Ramirez, Kane Umbra, Red, Leaf Green and a small group of other trainers, met on Four Island. The Alamo was designed by Aleivy to be the newly-made team's main headquarters in their fight against Team Rocket. Using Umbra's vast wealth to fund its creation, the newly formed Team Liberty began to expand their reach to the four Rocket-controlled regions, recruiting new freedom fighters to their cause and beginning to occupy the other Sevii Islands. Two months after the start of the Alamo's construction, Team Liberty's leaders officially announced their war on Team Rocket. Twelve years later, in present day, following the recruitment of a new batch of recruits, a meeting was held in the Alamo auditorium to initiate Operation R.A.L.L.Y. The new recruits were sent to recruit new allies in the form of Legendary Pokémon and trainers, many of whom had been driven into hiding by fanatic members of Team Rocket. Shortly after R.A.L.L.Y. began, Team Rocket, having learned the location of the Sevii Islands from a man called John Ford, assaulted Four Island in an attempt to defeat Team Liberty. What initially started as a relatively organized attack quickly degraded into all-out chaos. As Team Liberty's forces moved to push back Team Rocket at the island's borders, several Rocket missile strikes were called in. The Alamo's front portion was struck by several of these bombs, damaging several hallways and rooms and completely destroying the base's main control center, injuring Liberty Leader Bluefalcon in the process and killing a large number of other Liberty personnel, including Executive Jennifer Green. Rocket Shadow Admin Joker, who was leading the assault, fought her way to the destroyed command center, bringing with her a group of Rocket agents. As Blackskull and several Liberty agents arrived to defend Bluefalcon, who was then teleported to the Alamo's central server room by James Arthur, an assassin within the ranks of Joker's group began shooting rapidly, injuring Joker before being killed. The Shadow Admin then retreated, leaving Blackskull behind. While battles raged all across the island, several other Rocket teams made their way into the damaged building, and fought with Team Liberty inside, damaging the Alamo even further. One team, led by Jessica Ortrune, made their way to the main server room, and began to copy vital information on Team Liberty and its agents, when they were confronted by Bluefalcon. Meanwhile, in the Control Center, Ford forced Blackskull to watch as Bluefalcon was attacked and defeated by Ortrune's team; shortly after, the computers in the Server Room were overloaded with energy, causing an explosion that destroyed the Server Room and killed Bluefalcon. The Team Rocket agents inside the Server Room, relatively unharmed, escaped on Cresselia and made off with the information. Team Rocket then retreated, having been driven back by the combined forces of Team Liberty, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Mew, Kyogre and the other Legendary Pokémon on Four Island. Repairs then began on the Alamo's damaged sections, and a memorial was held for those that had fallen. The threat taken care of, the Legendary Pokémon recruited by various Team Liberty agents began patrolling Four Island and its surrounding area while the Alamo was repaired. One of them, the Legendary Bird Ho-Oh, was forced to leave as the Legendary Beasts throughout the regions began to lose control of their powers. The Alamo had a recent prison break out by Searcher agents Kayne Boden, Rork Anorn, and several others. They managed to break their way out of the Alamo's holding cells and, after a long chase by several Liberty members, were captured at the docks and moved into higher-level prisons. Soon after his return from Orre, bringing with him the deceased body of Shadow Admin Ace, Goldhawk was informed of Team Rocket's attack and the fate of Bluefalcon. His grieving was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an intruder inside of one of the Alamo's laboratories. Investigating with Blackskull, the two Liberty leaders discovered that Ford had used his Darkrai to break in. Engaging in battle with him, Goldhawk and Blackskull barely managed to hold off the terrorist's attacks until help arrived in the form of Team Liberty's Mew and Regirock. After seemingly defeating his Darkrai, Ford turned the situation around by ordering the Pokémon to use Spacial Rend, opening up a portal that began to pull everything nearby inside of it, stating that someone would have to go in to make it close again before teleporting away. Eventually, Blackskull was struck by a desk and knocked into the portal, disappearing in its depths along with his entire team of Pokémon, causing the portal to close and stopping from devouring the entire complex, though at the cost of his life. Known Rooms The Auditorium Acting as a place for Team Liberty's leaders to give live announcements, the auditorium is a large room. It contains hundreds of rows of sets, all gradually rising along the circular walls and facing a fairly large stage. The auditorium is where Goldhawk, Bluefalcon and Blackskull first announced Operation R.A.L.L.Y. The auditorium is still in relatively good condition, despite the damage that the Alamo has received from various attacks. The Server Room Located in the center of the base, the Server Room was a large room in which many machines were built, constantly running to support Team Liberty's computer systems all throughout the base. During Team Rocket's attack on Four Island, a squad of Elite Rockets managed to pierce the Alamo's defenses and enter the Server Room, where they were confronted by an injured Bluefalcon. Soon after they began fighting, John Ford overloaded the systems in several computers; the resulting explosion injured several of the Rockets and killed both Bluefalcon and a hostage Liberty technician. As a result of its destruction, Team Liberty's access to their storage servers was cut off, causing the team's agents to be unable to capture or switch out any Pokémon if they had full teams. The server has since been restored following the rebuilding of the Server Room. The Control Center Similar to the Server Room, the Control Center is where the majority of Team Libetry's technicians work. Here, the leaders of Team Liberty can radio and communicate with any of their agents, so powerful is the satellite connected to it. Dozens of computers are located within it, each one always keeping track of some important Liberty data. The primary Control Center, located near the front of the Alamo, was destroyed during the Rocket attack on Four Island, and work was moved to a secondary Control Center near the center of the Alamo. While the destroyed center has since been repaired, Team Liberty's primary operations are still being run from the central CC, due to greater protection from damage in that area. The Cafeteria The Alamo's food court, it is where Liberty agents go to eat and chat. Some battles have been seen going on here, though they are typically small-scale so as to avoid damage to the area. The Living Quarters The living quarters are located in the west half of the Alamo, and extend to other parts of Four Island as well. The living quarters are large enough so as to allow the majority of Liberty members to have their own room. Habitation Area Located near the living quarters, the Habitation Area is where newborn and newly tamed Pokémon are raised. An incident recently broke out in which a mischievous Bronzor used its hypnotic powers to bring around a dozen Pokémon under its control, though the problem was easily quelled by the combined efforts of Gecynde Wynn and Kyle Eston. Training Facility New recruits of Team Liberty are trained at the Alamo's training facilities. They consist of several gyms, libraries, locker rooms and arenas for Pokémon battles. Leaders' Offices Each leader and executive of Team Liberty is given his or her own office, which serves a dual-purpose of being both their living quarters and a place for them to privately converse with agents of Team Liberty. So far, only Goldhawk's, Jayron Aaron's, and James Arthur's have been seen. The offices are located within the south-east portion of the Alamo, built in their own corridor. Despite the relatively small number of executives and leaders, there are a large number of spare offices, so as to avoid displacing the belongings of others, be they deceased or alive, when new executives are promoted. Trivia *The Alamo is currently being protected by a large number of Legendary Pokémon, the most concentrated amount that has been seen in a long time. *All new Team Liberty recruits come here to train before being sent on missions. *The Alamo is the strongest fortress that Team Liberty posseses. *The Alamo is named after and bears many similarities to the Alamo Mission of Texas. Both were the site of battles that proved to be pivotal points in the history of the wars they were involved in -- in ''Rise of the Rockets, it was here that several Legendary Pokémon officially announced their allegiance to Team Liberty and in real history, the Alamo was one of the last battles fought during the Texas Revolution. Both battles also saw the loss of several important figures' lives -- Bluefalcon's in Rise of the Rockets, and legends such as Davy Crockett in real life. Category:Team Liberty Bases Category:Locations